Big Sister
by Peacedudete
Summary: Winner of April and Mikey friends and Family challenge by Rachelerica! Don't knwo how to discribe it but April and Mikey are in it...


April walked into the lair, all ready for patrol. She had also had a few things for Donnie. The first thing she saw when she walked in, was the sick genius turtle.

"Hey Donnie. How do you feel?" April asked him, while sitting next to him.

"I've felt worse." Donnie admitted. His voice sounded like his nose was completely stuffed and was a bit scratchy.

"I got you some soup, some klenexes, crackers, and cough drops." April said as she handed the plastic bag filled with the goods to the turtle.

"Thanks April." Donnie replied then coughed a little. Leo and Raph came in followed by the youngest turtle carrying a big pot.

"Hey April." Leo greeted their human friend.

"Hi guys." She replied. Mikey went to Donnie and gave him the pot.

"I made you pizza noodle soup, Donnie. Should last you the whole night." Mikey said, smiling.

"Gee, thanks Mikey." Donnie replied and smiled. Mikey hugged his brother then jumped up to his other brothers.

"Master Splinter's in the dojo so yell for him if you need him, Donnie. Come on, April, let's go." Leo said to April.

"But I thought I was staying here to take care of Donnie?" April asked, confused.

"No, you're coming with us because we need someone to go with Mikey while me and Raph patrol the other side of the city." Leo explained.

"Can't April just stay here and Mikey go alone?" Donnie questioned.

"No, remember the last time we let Mikey patrol alone? April has to come with us. We have to leave now. Come on, April." Leo told the group.

"Bye Donnie." April waved then left with the three other turtles. They left the sewers and went to the roof of the building they usually met.

"Me and Raph have the East side. April, you're West with Mikey." Leo explained then left with Raph.

"Alright Mikey... Mikey? How did I lose you this quick?" April asked herself and sighed. She turned around again and was hit in the face with two water balloons.

"Booyacasha! Dr. Prankeinstein strikes again!" Mikey yelled after the balloons hit her. Mikey did a little dance and smiled at his 'sister'. April looked at him, unamused. "You don't look happy."

"Why would I be happy?"

"I dunno. I'm happy." Mikey replied, still smiling. April sighed.

"Let's just start patrolling." April replied then jumped to the next building. Mikey's smile left his face but he followed. They jumped across the roofs but didn't find anything. After 30 minutes, they stopped for a break on a roof nearby a pizza place. Mikey was laying by the edge looking at the pizza place and April was leaning against a vent.

"You know since we're taking a break, we should get pizza." Mikey said, earning a glance from April.

"Is that all you ever think about?" April asked.

"No. I also think about a lot of stuff." He replied then got up as an idea hit him. He took a step forward and slipped on something, causing him to fall.

"Mikey!" April shouted as she ran to the edge of the building. When she looked down, she didn't see Mikey.

"Boo." A voice whispered into her ear. She screamed and turned around. It was the youngest turtle, laughing and smiling.

"I got you again! Dr. Prankeinstein strikes for the second time!" Mikey shouted and April glared at him.

"Mikey! What the heck? I thought you were hurt!" April yelled at him though he kept the grin on his face.

"It was just a joke. I do it to my brothers all the time." Mikey said then looked into the alleyway, avoiding April's glare. "Look! Mutagen!"

Mikey jumped down to the alley and grabbed the canister. April jumped down, too, then put a hand to her head as it started to hurt.

"Donnie's going to like that we got more mutagen to help turn Karai-I mean Miwa back to normal." Mikey continued on talking but April didn't listen. Her extra sense was acting up.

"Mikey, move!" April said but Mikey didn't hear her. He continued his rant instead.

"Mikey! I said move!" She pushed him out of the way then jumped a way herself. A stuck out of the ground near where Mikey was just standing and if Mikey was still standing there, he would have taken a blade to the head.

"Who threw that?" Mikey asked. A large figure jumped down from the roof above and looked at them. It was Slash.

"I did." Slash said. He glared at April then at Mikey.

"This is Slash, right Mikey?" April whispered to him. He nodded and got up, pulling his weapons out.

"So Michelangelo, instead of needing Raphael to save you, you need some pathetic girl?" Slash told Mikey. The smaller mutant charged at Slash and tried to hit him with his nunchucks. April followed after Mikey, she managed to slice his arm on her first attack.

Slash grabbed April by the waist and threw her towards the street. Mikey charged again by Slash hit him in the arm with his mace. The hit knocked the nunchuck out of Mikey's arm, though he still had one more. The youngest turtle tried to attack Slash again, but was hit in the plastron by the mace and was launched into an alley wall.

Slash picked up the youngest turtle by his throat and held him against the wall.

"Say good bye, Michelangelo." Slash said, bringing his mace back about to hit Mikey's head. He was about to bring it down on Mikey's head when he was hit in the back of the head by a nunchuck. The bigger mutant fell unconscious to the ground and he dropped Mikey.

"Mikey, are you okay?" April asked as she helped Mikey away from Slash.

"I-I think s-so." Mikey whimpered. April brought her baby 'brother' to the roof above and leaned him against a vent.

"April?" Mikey questioned. "I would have thought you'd run away and get my brothers." Mikey said then whispered to himself. "Since you like them better."

April had heard him though. "Mikey, I like you just as much as I like them. You're just like the baby brother I never got to have growing up."

"April?"

"Yeah, Mikey?"

"I couldn't ask for a better big sister."


End file.
